Listen To The Thunder
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Logan works at Rush mental hospital, after two years he's moved to the upper floors where the serious long term cases are, he's the new caretaker for Kendall Knight a boy with two many problems to count, but what happens when they fall in love?
1. Going To The Fifth Floor

So this is my new story, its called Listen To the Thunder, mmmm, I know I have other stories I'm already working on but I couldnt stop myself from writing this one, bascially it's sorta like a docter/patient story, bascially Kendalls in a mental hospital he had lots of fucking problems and Logans his new CT, which stands for caretaker, because I was NOT going to keep writng caretaker, over and over and over again, its just no gonna fucking happen, so I shortnend it.

"So Logan are you ready to meet your new patient?"

Logan Mitchell looked at the nurse with a hesitant smile.

He had been working at Rush Mental Insatute for the last two years, he had wanted to be a docter his whole life but when he went to college he got fasinated by Mental Disorders and he decided he wanted to help people with Mental Disorders as well and take care of them.

When he was twenty years old he had finsihed the special college he had been going to and he had started working here, he had loved it, thought sometimes it was depressing when there where children coming in with serious problems, it really keeped you on edge but Logan loved his job, just like he loved all his patients.

There where five floors to the hospital, the first was for the pre-teens and teenagers we would just be staying there for a few days or a couple of short weeks, then the second one was where the adults who would be staying there for a few days, the first two floors where mostly people who had been thinking about suicide or had tried it.

Then there was the third and fourth floor whuch was just like the first and second besides the fact that theese people actually had really meantal disorders, thought they would be there longer then the people on the first and the second, and with theripy and care they would adventaully get better with time.

And then there was the fifth floor, that was the most secure cases, thoose people would most likely be there for there whole lifes, Logan felt so bad for them, they really were nice people they had were really messed up.

People on the fifth floor got where very hands on and they where one on one, since most of them couldnt stand change or didnt like more than one person, it upset them, so one person was to be there all day and only leave when there patient sleeped, one person was to do everything for them, talk to them, take care of them, give them love, feed them, only the best of the best worked with the fifth floor patients, one of them was his best friend James Diamond.

And thats where Logan was now going.

Logan had worked on his third floor for the last two years, every patient he had ever worked with loved him and he always made them feel better, and the directer and head docter must have noticed this, because after just two short years he was being assignend to take care of someone on the fifth floor.

"Yes." Logan nodded.

The nurse,Grace, was very nice, she was around fifty with pretty brown hait mixed with a bit of gray, olive toned skin, and happy dark brown eyes, she was a nurse on the fifth floor, she was the rare thing that wasnt assignend to anyone, she had the night shift and took care of all the patinets if they needed anything turning the night.

"Great come on."

Grace lead him to the eleavator and gave him a hesitant look as they rode up.

"What is it?' Logan asked.

"I...I just wanted to warn you a little before we got there." Grace said slowly.

"About what?' Logan frownend.

"About the patient you'll be taking care of."

"Why? Is he really that bad? Is he violent or something?' Logan asked a little surprised.

"Oh no, oh god no, Kendalls anything but violent, he's...he's so sweet Logan, he's only nineteen, he's been here since he was thirteen. Thirteen, can you imagaine that? Not leaving a building in six years? He's so nice, Logan, he's the sweetest thing, so loving once he trusts you, but he has alot of problems with people, and he has alot of disorders."

"Like what? They didnt tell me." Logan admitted.

"He has BBD (Body Dysmorphic Disorder),Agoraphobia,OCD,Post-traumatic stress disorder,Autism its a really bad case of it, and he has Insomnia poor thing ever gets any sleep, sometimes I'm able to convince him to come out into the hall to play cards with me at night, but not for very long, poor thing hates all the open space." Grace said sadly.

Logan nodded in understanding, he knew how serious thoose disorders could be, and the way Grace put it, it sounded like Kendall had it pretty bad.

"Poor thing." Logan said with sympathy.

Grace nodded as the doors opened, she and Logan walked out, and Logan looked around seeing the fifth floor for the first time, noticing it was actually wasnt like the other floors besides a few things. The nurse station was bigger, and there was more nurses, the colors...well just the fact that there was colors was a little surprising.

All the others floors where mostly white, with a dot of color here and there, this place was alot different.

The floors where a dark brown color, going nicely with the light green walls, the desk was a white green and it all looked warm and homey, then there was a wide door way that opened up to a homey looked living room, patients watching TV with there CT'S or being on there laptops that they hospital gave to all patients, some of the younger boys where playing video games together, there CT'S behind them, happy they had found some friends.

Then there was two doors across from each other, both of them double, one the top of one it said ages, 10-18, and the other said ages 19 and above, the main lunge that was next to the nurses station was the only real place ages could mix it seemend.

Grace smiled at some of the nurses and then lead Logan over to the ages 19-over wing, Logan steeped and to realize the place was huge, there seemend to be a litte Cafe for the patiensts to buy things, and then a little dinging area where foods and snacks where always available, off to the side there was a door that said employee lounge, there was four main hallways each other them having multiple turns, there was a main lounge, just like the one out front except this one was bigger and had more places to sit and things to do.

Grace smiled as Logan observed the place, it was actually very colorful, the floor was all carpet, a dark midnight blue, the walls a light blue, and lounge was all red and black which some of the patients seemend to like by looking at them.

"Its...really nice." Logan whispered.

Grace's smile turnend sad.

"This is these peoples home Logan...we want them to be happy." Grace whispered sadly.

Logan nodded sadly.

"Anyways how about we go meet Kendall,huh?" Grace asked.

Logan nodded, forcing himself to smile as he followed Grace down the fourth main hallway, she took a few turns and everytime she did the door to the rooms decressed until there was a hall where there was just to door's one on either side.

"Hi Logan."

Logans eyes widened as he noticed the two males that where coming out the door from the left.

James Diamond, his best friend was walking out of the room with a little bouncy Latino by his side, he was grinning hugely as he looked inbetween Logan and James.

"HI!" The Latino said.

Logan smiled at him.

"Hello." Logan greeted.

"I'm Carlos! Who are you!" Carlos asked him loudly with a smile.

"This is Logan, Carlos. I've told you about him before remember?" James asked him with a smile.

"Oh YEAH! Your James's best friend, but I wanna be his best friend!" Carlos pouted.

"We can share him." Logan offered with a smile.

"OKAY!"

James laughed at him softly, and shot him a smile, but the Latino was sudenly frowning looking at Logan.

"What is it buddy?" James asked him.

"Your working with Kendall now, right?" Carlos asked Logan, ignroing James.

"Yes..."

"Kendall doesnt like new people. Your gonna scare him. He likes Choclate thought...maybe you can get him some, he might like you better then. I'm Kendalls best friend, he only lets me and his old CT and James in his room..." Carlos observed Logan for a second. "I think he's gonna like you thought...just dont be loud, Kendall doesnt like loud noises."  
>Carlos said with a big eyes as he gave Logan advice.<p>

Logan nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for the advice,buddy." Logan smiled.

"Your Welcome! Now come one James, lets get to the X-Box before Ozzie does!" With that, Carlos grabbed James's hand and pulled James off to the X-box.

Logan chuckled and then looked at Grace.

"Whats wrong with him?" Logan asked Grace soflty.

"Where not exactly sure...apparently they dianosted him as insane." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Why would they do that?" Logan demanded, surprised.

"They think it's unnatural to always be that happy and hyper, plus he wears a helmet, and he doesnt even know why, James is trying to take it away from him slowly, I'm sure there's more things, but thats all they told us." Grace rolled her eyes again.

Logan nodded slowly as his eyes ghosted to the door on the right side, Grace's eyes followed his.

"Time to meet Kendall I guess." Grace smiled warily, she began to walk to the door and gesytired for Logan to follow which he did, Grace looked at him over her shoulder before she brought her knuckles up to the door and knocked six times, exactly.

There was no reply but instead of waiting Grace opened the door.

"Kendall..."

So you'll meet Kendall next chapter, oh and if you dont know some of the diseases that Kendall has PM me and I'll let you know.  
>Hoped you liked it and please review.<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	2. But I Liked My Old CT

I'm glad alot of you guys liked this, who's ready to meet Kendall?

"Kendall..."

The door opened slowly, Grace pushing the light wood so it rested against the wall, Grace gestured for him to stay put and then walked into the room, leaving the door open, Grace blcoked his view so he couldnt see inside.

"G-Grace..."

The boys voice, was so soft, so gentle, and vulnerable, he sounded almost scared when Grace walked into the room.

"Hi sweetheart, I have someone I want you to meet, do you mind?" Grace asked him.

"I dont know..."

"You'll like him alot. He's very nice." Grace assured him.

Everything was silent for a second, Logan shifted a little, a little bit nervous that maybe the boy wouldnt allow him in.

"O-okay." came the little whisper.

Grace held a hand out towards him not, turning away from Kendall, Logan grabbed her hand when she wiggled her fingers in a gesture to grab them, Logan didnt move at all, waiting for her to do something, since she knew the patient the best.

Grace brough him in slowly, keeping him a inch behind her so she was the closes to the boy.

Logan slowly looked around the room, a little surprisd at what he saw, the room was alot different then what he expected from a person with so many problems.

The room was really big, it was about the two times the size of a master bedroom in a normal home, there was a large bed in the corner, the main colors where a mediam green, but at the end was about four PERFECTLY folded dark green and black blankets, green,black,green,black, it was in order by color, there was three pillows that had the green colored pillow cases, and then there was the added throw pillows, about six of them, all different colors, in to rows, three in perfect lines.

The door that connected to the bathroom was closed but it was covered by a poster of hockey team of all things, Minnesota Wilds, at least they liked the same team, maybe that was something they could talk about, the double doors to the closet was open, showing off color coded cloth, everything was neat and organized, and rather perfect. There was alot of plaid in there, the main color of the shirt, that was what Kendall seemend to organize thoose by.

On the wall next to the entry door was three book cases, all of them filled the brim with books, Logan couldnt really come up with one specific genre that he seemend to be interested in, it looked like he liked them all, and then some random scattered DVD'S and CD's on the top shelf.

The carpet was black in real color, but there was two smaller carpets but on top of it, one was daek green and the other one was white which appeard to have black writing on it done by what Logan would have guessed by sharpie.

There was a desk also, it was small but pilled with things, plastic containers filled with glue and tape and scissors and markers and crayons and colored pencils, regular pencils,  
>pens, white out. And by it was a very expensive looking pencil sharpener, and a little container that held about fifty black sharpies, there was a black laptop on the desk, closed by with the power on.<p>

There was a tall dresser next to the desk, and that had a number of...trophies and medals? Logan couldnt tell what they where for right then. next them where a few piles of notebooks, some warn out out and some brane new, parted with that there was small little black box which Logan couldnt tell what was for.

On the side table to Kendalls bed was a Ipod that was plugged into a charger and a few random books and CD's that where in neat little piles.

And then Logans eyes fell on the boy.

Kendall was up agaisnt the farthest wall, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms around them, his chin on top of his knees, he was wearing black sweatpants and a tight white T-shirt.

He was very thin, by in a sensual, slender way, his hips where rounded and his waist some how managing to be so tiny, his slender shoulders where slumped forward a little, his feet where tiny compared to his lanky body.

He had the most lovely hair, the shaggy locks shining the gold as it reflected off the light again, his lips looking like shapely rose petals and the most soft pink, his skin was so beautiful for someone who had been hidden for six years, it was creamy, not pale or pasty, just cream.

And then his lovely green eyes, they where extremly round and they where just dazzling, there was something in them...fear?...pain?...Logan couldnt tell, maybe a mix of both,  
>there was something off about them, there werent eyes of a happy person...like a person who was sad...no not sad, more misreable...but was okay..had he accepted that he was misreable?<p>

Grace gave him a little wave of the hand, showing him it was okay to talk.

"Hello." Logan said in a soft voice.

Kendall shifted a little bit, eyes nervous as he looked Logan up and down he knew he might look a little threatning, Kendall was around his heigh, but he was so small weight wise,  
>and Logan was nice and muscular, not in a over baring way, but one that was obvious.<p>

"H-H-Hi." Kendall stuttered out.

"Can we come in?" Grace asked him tenderly.

Kendall seemend hesitant, he looked at them nervously, before slowly nodding, he climbed onto his bed and them plopped a pillow down in his lap, kicking out the chair to his desk a little bit away from him.

Grace smiled at him and then closed the door behind her, she gestured for Logan to sit in the chair which he did at once, Kendall seemend to relax a little bit when Logan sat,  
>perhaps because then they where exactly eye to eye and Logan didnt seem so threatning as he sat.<p>

Grace went up behind Logan and rested her hands on Logans shoulders, Kendall eyes following her movements, he moved so his back was touching the wall, looking at Logan with wide eyes, he didnt look like he liked Logan that much.

"Why is he here?" Kendall asked Grace, his left hand went to his right wrist, nails digging into the soft flesh.

"He's you new CT, Kendall." Grace said.

"But I already have one." Kendall said, sounding like he was going to cry as he thought about the change from one person to another. But he had liked Lila, she was really nice and she had been with him since he was thirteen.

"Sweetie you know Lila went to a different hospital." Grace told him.

"But I LIKED Lila." Kendall said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Your gonna like Logan better." Grace told him, trying to give him a warm happy smile but it hardly worked, expecially when there was a poor innocent nineteen year old sitting across from you, tears in his eyes and his pouty lips trembling, looking as lost and afraid as a five year old who had been seperated by there mother in a store.

Logan bite his lip as he saw the silvery tears gather up in the blonde boys eyes, feeling a guilt so bad it twisted his stomach in knots.

"I gaurentee if you get to know Logan you'll like him." Grace told him sweetly.

Kendalls eyes fell on Logan once again.

"I-I dont know..." Kendall whispered.

"Give him a chance Kendall." Grace begged him, looking desperate.

Kendall looked into Logans eyes deeply as if he was searching for something in them, they where so wide and serious, holding a wisdom and depth, Logan doubted that he would ever really understand for himself, Logan wasnt exactly sure what he was looking for, so he just looked back at him, gaze not moving, staring back at him intensly but not in a over bearing way...more of a...deep understanding way.

"Okay..."

Grace gave a relieved sigh.

"Would you like me to stay Kendall?" Grace asked him.

Kendall's brigh eyes moved from Logans face to her's shaking his head after a moment.

"No...I...I think I'll be okay." Kendall said, he sounded shocked at his own words but also sure of them.

Grace nodded and gave him a real smile, she patted Logans head and gave him a look before she left, closing the door behind her.

Logan looked back at Kendall, the blondes knees pulled up to his chest, chin on his knees as he stared at Logan intensly.

"Hi Kendall."

Arent I just a bitch for stopping it there?  
>*evil laughter*<br>The more reviews I get the faster I update...just a little hint hint So please review and tell me what you thought.  
>I'm gonna go hide before any of you or Sophie comes to kill me.<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	3. Smile

So this is chapter three...and I promise no more cliffhangers, because if I did I'm pretty sure Cheyenne will find me and murder me.

"Hi Kendall."

The blonde pulled his limbs in tighter, looking at Logan for a second, he was observing him, no...ore like judgeing him like he was a painting that was in display for all to see,  
>normally Logan would have objected but he wanted Kendall to trust him.<p>

"Hi." he whispered.

Logan smiled at the sound of his voice, he felt like he had winned a great victory, like he had passed a test. Kendalls first test. That was what if felt like, and it felt good.

The brunette's eyes fluttered over to the books, getting to know someone was best done when you had a bond over something, it worked, and that was how he and James had bonded when they where in pre-school, they had both have a high interest of building castles with blocks.

"You have alot of books." Logan said, his eyes shifting back to the blonde.

Kendall nodded at Logans statment.

"Do you like reading?" Logan asked him, he didnt want to press him, but sitting in silence wouldnt help either of them.

"Yes. Me and my mom always used to read together when I was younger...people didnt want to hang out with the atistic kid...my mom was my best friend." Kendall said with a frown.  
>Logan was shoked. Kendall had actually said a full real sentence without stuttering or looking upset. Logan had also cough on to the 'was' but he didnt ask anything of it.<p>

"Whats your favrite one?" Logan asked him, Kendall eyes shifted back to him, eyes resembling a curious child.

"I dont know...I..."

Logan was shocked when Kendall actually moved from his bed, he padded over to his book shelf, looking at all the books, finger tips moving over the favric of the covers, letting out a sigh at the texture of it.

He let out a exited breath as he pulled out a worn out looking book, he craddled it in his arms as went back to the bed, he sat infront of Logan. He placed it in his lap and showed it to Logan, Logan smiled as he read the title.

Old Time Fairytales and Fables.

The cover was a fadded drawing that appeard to be someone walking into the woods.

"My mom used to read that to me." Logan said with a smile, looking up at Kendall, his eyes ghosted down the blondes body for a moment, notcing how thin the blonde was, Kendall let out a weird uncomfotable sound, Logan looked back up and noticed Kendall was shifting weirdly, breath heavy, Logan sudenly felt like a moron...the blonde had BBD, he was obviously not liking the way Logan was looking at him.

Kendall let out a weird sound before he threw the book into Logans lap, letting out strange noises as he moved over to his closet, keening and whining as he looked threw his clothes,  
>Logan let the book fall onto the bed and moved over to Kendall.<p>

"Are you okay?" Logan asked him.

"Mmmm." Kendall shock his head, eyes widenening when he noticed how close Logan was to him, he let out a strangled sound and moved moved shraply away from Logan, back hitting his desk, one of the countianers falling to the floor.

Kendall gasped when he saw his markers and crayons fall everywhere, completly out of order, the colors mixing, all messy and not organized on the floor.

The blonde fell to the floor, grabing at the objects, grabbing one at a time before putting them one by one pack in the countainer.

Logan crouched down to.

"Let me help you." Logan offered him.

"No. No. It cant be like that." Kendall said, grabbing the marker away from Logan.

"It CANT go that way. It cant. The crayons have to go first. they have too. They got to different shades, all the white then the tan then the pink then the red then orange, then the green, then the blue, then yellow, then gray and brown and then black goes last, cuz it's my favrite." Kendall said, sounding close to tears.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry." Logan whispered.

Kendall made a weird noise, his head going on the carpet, gurgling into it, Logan didnt know what to do, he was freaking out inside. He didnt know how to calm him down.

"Hey,Hey its okay. Your right it has to go that way. Of course it does." Logan told him.

Kendall was still for a moment, his head moved up to look at the brunette with wide eyes.

"No ones ever agreed with me before." He told Logan.

Logan smiled.

"Well I do. So tell me how it's suppsed to go and I'll help you."

Kendall sat with his legs criss crossed across from Logan, Logan pushed the crayons and markers so they where all near them and then continer was infront of them. Kendall slowly picked up all the white crayons and showed them to Logan.

"Like This."

The oldest white crayons went first then the newest.

"Then do the tan ones." Kendall whispered, like it was a secret or something.

Logan smiled and grabbed all the tan ones, making sure they where in the order that Kendall wanted them, Kendall gave him a serious nod when he looked up to see if it was okay.

"Now which one goes next?" Logan asked him.

"The pink ones. The light ones then the dark ones."

So everything was done by shading and color, size didnt seem to matter to Kendall, just the colors did. Logan out the light pink ones in a nest row and then Kendall did the dark ones.

"My sister likes Pink." Kendall told Logan.

"You have a sister?" Logan asked him.

"Yes. She's twentyone. Her name is Katie." Kendall said.

"Does she visit you?" Logan asked Kendall with a frown, he would be worried if she didnt, Kendall seemend to be very taken by her, not seeing her might have upset him.

"Sometimes. At least once a month. Sometimes two. She's in high college, so she doesnt have alot of time to visit me." Kendall told him, looking sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Logan told Kendall.

"My mom visits me too." Kendall said after a minute of staring of into space as Logan continued to put the crayons away Kendall liked it, he remembered the list of colors Kendall had gushed out in his fit, so he did that while Kendall talked while paying attention to him.

"Oh does she?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Every weekend. Saturday and Sunday. Sometimes she'll come during the week too. She feels bad when she doesnt visit me." Kendall explaninend to the brunette, observing Logans hands as Logan worked.

"Thats nice of her." Logan smiled.

"My moms nice. I like her. She's one of my favorite's." Kendall said.

Logan found it odd when Kendall said he 'liked' his mother. Did he not lover her? Or maybe Kendall didnt understand love, maybe it was hard for him. Logan had found that that happened with people with autism they where hard at expressing there feelings.

Kendalls mom was one of his favrite's. Logan was pretty sure that meant that his mother was someone he really did enjoy being around.

"Do you have a top favorite?" Logan asked him.

Kendall looked at him for a moment, seeming to consider it.

"Your my favorite." Kendall told Logan.

Logan was a little bit shocked, and even more...he was touched. He liked the fact that Kendall seemend to like him so much, it gave him a happy, warm feeling in the bit of his stomach and it gave him the urge to smile.

"Why is that?" Logan asked him.

"You understand me. No one's ever done that." Kendall told him, giving him a actual smile, Logans breth cought as he looked at the blondes cheeks. Dimbles digging into the light skin. It was a beautful sigh.

"Your smile is nice." Logan told him without thinking.

Kendall looked at him with wide eyes, and for a moment Logan was worried if he had crossed a line and that Kendall would freak out, Logan didnt like seeing him like that, it had just happened once, but it bothered him more than anything for some reason.

Then Kendall shocked him.

"I think your smile is nice too."

So this is short but uh...I wanted it to be like that?  
>I dont know I feel like If I would have keeped writing it would seem awkward, and not natural, which apparenntly, I'm good at making things seem realistic and natural so I didnt want to ruin that...<br>Hope you liked the cute ending.  
>PLease review.<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah<p>


	4. He's Cute, She's Not

**Hey...*someone throws something* HEY! I'm the violent person,NOT YOU!STOP THAT! I'm sorry I haven't updated,okay? I was a little bit stuck on what I wanted to happen, anyways,**  
><strong>just so your not confused,this is the next day with Logan.<strong>

Logan moaned as he stretched out his muscles,arching his back with a sleepy yawn,a pale hand running over his face to rub all the sleep out of his eyes.

Logan rolled onto his back,head going back to ruffle into the pillow, wishing he could just snuggle into all his warm sheets and never come out of them, be he new he had to get up earlier, he had to go to work and be with Kendall.

And since he had Insomnia,Logan guessed he would have been up for a few hours already, probably wondering were he was, but Grace told him as long as he came to work at seven and was in Kendall's room by seven fifteen, everything would be fine, no drama what so ever.

Logan picked up his head to see that it was ten after six, groaning as he forced himself up, rubbing at his eyes as he stood up,dragging himself off to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower,rubbing at his pale skin and dark hair with his creamy soap,eyes closed as he cleanend himself half asleep, Logan brushed his teeth when he got out and spit out some mouth wash afterwards.

Slightly more awake, he brought himself over to his dresser,pulling out some black scrubs quickly, Grace told him he could wear whatever he wanted when he was a CT for someone on the fifth floor, but he wanted to make sure to ask Kendall if it was okay with him first.

He slipped his converse on and then went into the bathroom to spike his hair,adding in the little bit of gell at the tip.

After he was done with that he made his way into the kitchen,scratching the top of his cat,Midnight,head and then went to make himself some coffee, when it was done he pored himself a cup,no sugar or cream,just the way he liked it.

He made himself eat some toast,since he wasn't sure if Kendall would want to eat lunch,or eat at all at the time of day.

Logan rubbed the top of his cats head after he finished with his breakfast quickly making sure his apartment door was locked before he left, he walked threw the lobby and gave the guy at the desk a little smile.

Logan pulled into the parking lot of the hospital at seven exactly, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

People were already out and about as he entered the fifth floor, a few people said hi to him and gave him little waves and smiles.

Logan went into the employee lounge, Grace was sitting at the table like they had planned, he made sure he hung up his coat but kept his bag on him,knowing he wouldn't be able to get it if he needed something.

"Hey Grace."

"Great your here. Now,listen close, and listen now." she said ergently,looking towards the clock.

"Okay."

"Now at twelve thirty Kendall will give you ten minutes to get food for you and him, get whatever he tells you, but he only drinks from a plastic bottle, never a can,he doesn't like the sharpness, if he wants a snack BEFORE lunch get him Cheese-Itz, or Cheedoes, if he wants a snack in between lunch and dinner get him one of those grain bars that are squishy with the fruit in them, Nutragrain or something like that,or Doritos, and if he wants one after dinner he can have a chocolate bar or popcorn or both,you getting all this?"

Logan,bless his heart, was currently writing everything down on a little note pad in his hand, nodding a little.

"Yup."

"Okay,if you have to use a tray to carry the food,only the blue ones. If he wants a salad it's with lettuce,cherry tomatoes,ranch dressing, and shredded, SHREDDED, cheddar cheese that's it. If he wants any vegetables make sure there not touching the rest of his food or one another. He doesn't like olives,mustard,relish,wheat bread,green beans,grapefruit,beans,or collie flower, and he's allergic to all nut's except for almonds and pastashioes,lima beans,peas,and cinnamon."

"Okay."

"If he wants a hot dog, it has to be on sliced bread,he only eats sandwiches with mayo and cut in triangles unless it's a sub,then it's just in half. He only eats, chicken soup,clam chowder,rice chicken soup from this Chinese place that the cafe get's soup from."

"Okay."

"Great...that's about it for food,if you have any questions you can text me,or you can just ask Kendall."

"Won't that upset him?" Logan asked,hesitantly.

Grace shook her head with a little smile. "No,we talked about it last night when he couldnt sleep, he came out and we played some Gold Fish and we talked about you, he knows he needs to be patient, and he's decided to go easy on you. But our easy, and his easy will probably be different,so make sure to keep a look out."

Logan nodded and put the note pad neatly.

"Thanks Grace." Logan said.

"No need to thank me. Oh,you better get going,it's getting late."

Logan quickly nodded and then speed off,giving the older women a little wave before leaving,he raced down the hallway,being careful of other people,not that there was any,but he wanted to make sure that he as on time to seeing Kendall.

He stopped at Kendall door,knocking four times.

When Logan had left last night,Kendall had told him the special knocking rule, everybody who was allowed to come into Kendall's room got a special knocking number, that way he knew who it was, Grace's was six, Carlos' was two, and James' was nine. Kendall had told Logan his special number was four.

"Come in." Kendall said.

Logan opened the door to see that Kendall wasn't alone, Carlos was sitting on the floor with Kendall and James was sitting on the rollie desk chair, keeping a hard eye on them.

James looked up and smiled at him when he walked in.

"I just got here five minutes ago." James answered his unspoken question,Logan nodded.

"What are you guys up to?" Logan asked the pair on the ground,sweetly.

Kendall looked up and smiled at him, shaking some of his hair out of his eyes, he was wearing dark red sweatpants and a black T-shirt, which brought out his coloring very well.

"Me and Carlos are drawing. You can put your bag next to the book shelf." Kendall told him,eye's falling on Logan's bag, Logan smiled and placed it down so it was neatly next to the tall wood,Kendall seemed to approve the way he did it.

"What are you guy's drawing?" Logan asked them, with a soft smile.

"I have NO idea what Carlos is drawing,it looks like a dead rabbit or something mest up like that. I'm drawing roses." Kendall held up the notepad in his hands up to Logan.

Kendall was a amazing drawer, everything was shaded and there was no mistakes, it looked like a true professional had drawed them, it was like some had taken a picture and taped it to the white paper,but took away the color since everything was in gray.

"That's...amazing." Logan told Kendall with wide eyes.

"No. It's just a sketch. I can do better." Kendall told him with a confident nod.

"Do you draw a lot?"

"I love drawing." Kendall said in answer, smiling at Logan warmly.

Logan smiled and sat down next to Kendall.

"What else have you drawn?" Logan asked him.

"Maybe I'll show you later."

* * *

><p>It was around five in the after noon then, James and Carlos had left around one o'clock to go eat lunch and Logan had gotten him and Kendall some food, Kendall just wanted a plain turkey sandwich with nothing else, and Logan got a salad, bringing along two ice teas in bottles for them.<p>

Kendall and Logan didn't do much that day, Kendall put his drawing away when Carlos and James left, and Logan just watched Kendall as the blonde re-organized his books,because he said he felt like they didn't look right, and had refused help from the older male.

Afterwards, Kendall had sat on his bed with Logan and they had watched some movies.

It was a long,quiet, day but Logan enjoyed it, Kendall seemed to be loosening up around Logan a little bit more, but he still didn't want to be touched by Logan,or any one else for that matter.

When they had watched the movie, they had sat on opposite side of the bed, with the computer right in the middle, it had been difficult to watch and Logan had had to cram his neck,  
>and he was sure it would be stiff tomorrow morning but he didn't say anything to Kendall,in fear of upsetting him.<p>

"Am I the only one who thinks Cal is stupid?"

Logan looked over at Kendall with a amused expression, they had moved closer as the hours went on, at Kendalls own speed, after every movie he would move a couple of inches closer to Logan, and now they were just about a foot apart, the laptop was in Kendalls lap, turned slightly towards Logan.

They were currenly watching Titanic,which was Kendalls favorite movie.

"What?"

"Cal. You know,Rose's fiancee." Kendall said with a tiny smile.

"Oh yeah. What about him?"

"He's stupid,dont you think?"

"I guess so."

"I mean if he really loved Rose,he wouldnt be so mean to her, and hit her. And if he doesnt love her,what's the point of getting married in the first place, because clearly, they dont love one another." Kendall said.

"It's because of the money. Rose needs the money,so she's gonna marry him,because she's convinced herself that she really does love him."

"She's stupid too."

"I suppose everyone's a bit stupid." Logan smiled a little at his own words.

"I dont think Jack's stupid."

"Really?"

"Yup. I think he's cute."

Logan was a little surprised that Kendall would say that,but he didnt say anything about it, knowing that it would upset Kendall, the blonde had probably just told him something about himself that he had never told anyone else, and he didnt want to upset him, by saying something stupid. There was nothing wrong with being gay anyways, Logan was Bi himself.

"What about Rose? Do you think she's pretty?"

"I guess. I like Jack better,though. He's very handsome."

Logan smiled at this, if he was being perfectly honest, Leonardo Dicaprio had stared in a few lusty fantasies for him ,as well, when he had been younger.

"I used to like Leonardo Dicaprio too when I was younger." Logan admitted.

"He's old now. I only liked him when he was young."

Logan laughed a little bit.

"Isnt he like forty?"

"Duh. That's old." Kendall rolled his eyes as if it should have been obvious.

Kendall opened his mouth to say something else when they were interrupted by a single knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"It's Katie,little brother brother."

"COME IN!"

**So this chapter was BLAH! I hope you all arent to mad at me for such a long wait. And this chapter really did suck, but Kendall is being more opened to Logan, that's good dont you think? Anyways, next chapter you all meet Katie, and Katie meets Logan. Review's make me update faster.**  
><strong>Just saying...<strong>  
><strong>Please review!<strong>  
><strong>Lot's of Love,<strong>  
><strong>Sarah<strong>


	5. Lie Lie Lie

**So, HI! I know,are you all shocked it didnt take me such a long time to update? I IS! Oh, I'm so un educated,lol. So, this is chapter five, and you all's get's to meet Katie!...**  
><strong>and I have NO IDEA why the hell I sound so un edumacated in this AN,lol,I just feel like being a dumbass today. Oh and I went back and changed it so Katie's, Kendalls older sister,because I thought that fit better with the story.<strong>

"COME IN!"

The wooden door opened up slowly, and then a girl appeard, quickly snapping the door shut behind her.

Logan looked the girl up and down, realizing both the similair things between the younge girl and the differences between them.

They were both tall for one. Katie was around the same heigh as Kendall, she might have even been around a inch taller then Kendall,or maybe thoose were her high heel ankle boots that made her look like a street waker, that she was sporting.

She had light brown eyes that were covered by a horror amount of light purple eye shadow, dark brown eyes shadow, and deep black mascara. Her lips were colored a deep pink color that clashed with her light pink blush that was blached on over light consealer.

She was _way _different from Kendall in that way, Kendall wasnt a girl,but Logan guessed, even if he was, Logan would have guessed that Kendall wouldnt have layed on that much make up on his face, or any make up at all.

_Not that he would need it. He's pretty already._

Logan shook his head at the thought. Where the hell did that come from?

Logan pushed the thought to the back of his mind for later thinking and went back to observing the girl who was just throwing her bag down in a random corner, making Kendall look like he was about to have a stroke when he saw that.

Kendall jumped up at once and picked the bag up, making sure it was neatly placed next to Logans bag.

Katie sighed sadly, as if she hopped he wouldnt have done it, but she didnt say anything about it as Kendall turnend and rested nervous looks eyes on his big sister, the blondes hand coming up to his chest to twist around together.

Katie was wearing the tightest white skinny jeans that Logan had ever saw in his entire life...like ever, he could totally see the out line of her dark orange thong, and her shirt was low cut, bright yellow, and strapy, cleavage out for everyone to see.

In his mind, Logan tried to imagine Kendall as a girl, so pretty with his wavy locks to his shoulders and all, wearing something like that, and it seemend wrong, Kendall would never wear something to slutty, he somehow knew without even thinking.

"Hi Katie." Kendall said with large eyes.

Katie smiled at him, her hand twitching as if she was going to move towards Kendall, but she stopped and just looked at Kendall with sad smile, but her eyes held happiness, showing that she honestly did enjoy her brother's company, and she was here because she _wanted _to be.

"Hi Kaybear." Katie's eyes shifted over to Logan.

"Hi,I'm Katie." Katie offered him, her hand which he took at once, smiling at her softly.

"I'm Logan." Logan said as he took his hand away, Katie's own falling back to her side.

"So your Kendalls new CT?" Katie asked as Kendall walked off to his bookshelves, looking up at the books with big eyes,humming the melody and whispering the words to whatever song under his breath as his fingers ran over the material of the book covers.

"Yup. Bran new. My second day." Logan told her, Katie looked a little surprised.

"And he's already letting you sit on his bed?" Katie asked him,she had something in her voice that Logan really didnt understand...was she...jealous?

"Yes."

"He must like you. He rarely lets anyone touch anything of his,expecially his bed. It took him _two months_ to let me after he came here, and I'm his sister. But with you it's two days." Yup she was jealous,but Logan under stood, he would feel the exact same if he was in her place.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yes?" Kendall turnend and dipped his head to the side a bit.

"Come here?" Logan asked him.

"Okay." Kendall walked over and sat on the bed about a foot or two away from Logan, but he still looked at him with thoose big round eyes that belonged to a child instead of a nineteen year old man.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked him.

"Okay."

"How come you let me do things faster then you let Katie do them?"

"Because. Your my favorite." Kendall said as if it should have explainend everything, and to him it did,but to Logan and Katie it just made them more confused.

"How come?" Logan asked.

"Because you are."

"But why am I?"

"I dont know." Kendall gave Logan a panicked, stressed out look, eyes tear filled as thought he was afraid that Logan would yell at him for saying thoose three words. Logan frownend at this as Katie glared at him for upsetting Kendall.

"Okay. I'am. I trust you." Logan assured him.

Kendalls expression changed yet again and for a second Logan wondered if they should add bipolar to the list pof things that Kendall had,but he quickly slapped himself upside the head in his mind for saying such a mean thing. Kendall smiled.

"That's why. You trust me. No one else ever has." Kendall told him, he got up from the bed then.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked him sweetly,getting his attention, Kendall smiled at her, and then sat on the floor, patting the space across from him.

Katie looked hesitant to sit down in her white pants,expecially on the _Sharpie _covered carpet that Kendall wanted her to sit on, but she did it anyways,just for her brother who was looking at her so hopefully.

"I'm okay. How are you,Kit Kat?" Kendall smiled a little when he said it, earning a bright smile from Katie, and a even bigger one from Logan.

"I'm doing wonderful, Silly Kittie, but I miss you. And It's gonna be a bit harder to visit with midterms coming up, so my visiting schedule might have to...move around a bit." Katie said, Logan knew what word she was avoiding, _change. _Atistic people didnt like change one bit, and if you added on all of Kendalls other problems that just made it that much worse.

But Kendall seemend to get what she was saying.

"Change." he whimpered, tears filling his eyes at the word.

Katie's eyes widened. at once becoming alarmend.

"No,no,sweetie. Not change. Just...moving around a bit." Katie tried to smile.

"Its the same thing." Kendall cried, tears a inch away from pooling over.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I promise as soon as midterms are over everything will go back to normal and I'll come to visit you even more than-"

"_Your Lying!"_

Logan was actually afraid of that voice. Not because it was scary or mean or dark. But it sounded...it sounded...it sounded so, so _broken. _Like the voice of a person who had been betrayed a number of times before, and was destroyed by it.

"No I'm not, Kendall,honey,listen to me,I promise-"

"NO! Dont say _Kendall I promise_. Every time you do, you _lie."_

_"_Kendall-"

"No! Get Out!"

"Kendall! Please listen to me-"

"_GET THE FUCK OUT!"_

Katie got out.

**So I know you all are like what the fuck is Kendall freaking out about? It was just a little change. Well no! Remember when Kendall said 'every time you say that you lie?' Well did you guy ever wonder why Kendall has post tramatic stress dissorder? Katie lying about promising something to Kendall has something to do with that. **

**So please review and please go answer my new poll question *brown puppy dog eyes power!***

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


	6. Bruises

**Ugh...I'm soooo sorry for ignoring this story everyone, I feel like a jerk for doing that**. **But I'm gonna be working on this, and Be My Savior a lot more lately,since NSLY was done,and I was so eager to get that one over with that it took up a lot of my time. **

* * *

><p>Logan sighed,running a hand threw his spiky locks,throwing himself down on his bed.<p>

It was around eleven o'clock, he usually got out of work around nine or eight,but he had had to stay longer due to Kendall's freak out.

Logan had never seen anyone like that before.

And he didn't want to ever again.

Kendall had been a mess when Katie had left, he had sat in a corner and cried...and cried...and cried...he didn't more from the corner he had rested himself down in for a good three hours, maybe more.

Every time Logan would move to try to help him,Kendall would scream at him,or throw something at him,then freak out because whatever he had thrown was out of it's place.

It had taken Logan forever to finally calm him down, after much kicking and screaming and hitting, Logan was able to settle him do a simple rocking movement, big eyes locked on the wall.

It had scared Logan shit less.

He was sure that he had a few cracked ribs from Kendall kicking him in his ribs multiple times, he had scratch marks all over his wrists from were Kendall had clawed at him, and he had bruises running up the length of his pale arms from were Kendall had hit him in his little fit.

When he had finally been able to get help,Kendall had freaked out on the men who had came into his room,to try to bring him to the patted room down the hall way.

Kendall had cried as a large man wrapped his arms around him and brought him down the hall,and Logan had been broken hearted when he had pleated with Logan to not let them take him away.

He had to fill a lot of paper work,and talk to a bunch of people before he was allowed to go home, and when he finally had,it had been eleven o'clock.

He wasn't supposed to go to work for the next three days, Kendall had to be put in 'solitude' for three days,or longer,demanding on his behavior, his concealing would be doubled and he wouldn't be allowed to leave the all patted room for that period of time.

Logan felt extremely bad for the blond.

But what could he have done? If a patient harmed someone they had to be reported, and even thought Logan would be willing to shove what Kendall did to him off, he couldn't.

How would he be able to explain all the bruises and other marks?

Logan sighed and let out a huff when he felt his cat jump onto his chest, the black cat curled up on top of him,quickly falling asleep.

Logan wasn't to far behind the cat, when his phone rang.

The brunet groaned and threw a hand out, dragging the phone up to his ear.

"Who the hell is this and what the fuck do you want?" Logan growled,with a harsh yawn.

"Dude it's me."

"What the hell do you want James?" Logan snapped,not in the mood to deal with any crap from his best friend,right then.

He was way to tired for that.

"Bro,you want to hang tomorrow?" James asked,ignoring his best friends bad attitude, he was always like that when he was grouchy, and James was more then used to it.

"Fucker you got work,leave your bullshit in your car when you call me." Logan grumbled.

"No I don't."

"Tomorrow isn't Sunday,therefore, YES,you have to work." Logan said,as if he was talking to a five year old child,a voice he had had to use while talking to Kendall more then once.

"No,I cant,Carlos is in solitude." James told Logan sheepishly.

"What? Why?"

"When he heard Kendall went there,he got upset and flipped out on me." James admitted.

"For how long?"

"Same amount as Kendall. Three days." James said with a yawn,that Logan quickly took part in.

"So you wanna hang dude,or are you gonna make me hang on this phone all night?" James grumbled with another yawn,making Logan chuckle lightly.

"Sure dude,when?" Logan yawned.

"Whenever the fuck we wake up." James said.

"That's cool with me."

* * *

><p>When Logan woke up,he was in a tangle of his own limbs,he was laying flat on his stomach, his arms thrown onto his pillows above his head,and his legs spread a bit.<p>

And along with that,his hard erection was pressing into his mattress.

Logan rolled on to his back, one hand coming down to rub at his eyes,and the other brushing over his now wet pants,were he had came, he groaned,trying to remember the wet dream he had been having.

He hadn't had one since he was a teenager,so it really confused him.

It was a guy for sure...and...and...why couldn't he remember what the guy looked like?

Whimpers...the guy whimpered a lot...

and he...he was a blonde...he had really nice hair...like sunshine.

A blonde that whimpered.

Yeah,that didn't help him all that much.

* * *

><p>Logan was stretched out on James' living room couch, a pillow over his eyes as he waited for James to come back so they could watch the hockey game.<p>

"Get your lazy ass up." James laughed as he walked into the room,throwing a beer at the brunet's stomach.

"No,bitch."

James rolled his eyes

* * *

><p>Logan let out a yawn,curling up further on the couch in his living room, he smiled when he felt Midnight jump into his lap once again, purring as he snuggled into Logan's hips.<p>

"How ya doing,old man?" Logan teased the old cat.

Midnight gave him a look as if to say 'shut up' and snuggled back into Logan,making the brunet smile, he had had Midnight since he was a little boy,the cat was his oldest friend,besides James,of course.

Logan smiled,allowing himself to rest back into the couch,when the phone rang.

Logan groaned, muttering some curses under his breath as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Camille..."_

__**Oh yeah people,that did just end right there! Just a warning now...you are NOT going to like Camille in this fic...Nope,not at all,your going to hate her. So,next chapter the phone call between Camille and Logan,and get to see things from Kendalls POV.**

**So please review!**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah  
><strong>


	7. Kendall's Past

**I know I promised that updates would be sooner,but I'm really trying,my life is kinda hectic right now,but I'm trying to manage all my stories equally as best I can,so in this chapter you hear the Camille/Logan phone call,and you get to see things from Kendall's POV for a while.**

* * *

><p>"Camille why the fuck are you calling me?" Logan growled.<p>

"Aw,don't be like that,babe." Camille insisted, her tone light and teasing...Logan hated it with a deep passion,he really just wanted to stomp his phone into the ground,but if he did,Camille would just bother him more, and he could barely stand her now.

"Don't call me that,Camille." Logan snarled.

"Awe,are you having a hard day?" Camille asked him in a baby voice.

"My day was going fine until **YOU** called me."

"Do you want me to come over and make it all better?" Camille offered, her voice screaming, _hey I'm a psychotic sick,dirty ass whore,who makes people miserable._

Or at least that's what it said to Logan, it reality it was probably just the whore part.

"No Camille,I want you to get on a plane,and jump out of it into shark infested water,and for someone to catch it all on tape for my own enjoyment." Logan said,being perfectly honest, nothing else would give him more joy.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood." Camille commented.

"No _really? _What gave you that idea?' Logan said sarcastically.

"Maybe I can call you later when your ready to act your age,Logan." Camille spat.

Logan had never been more happy in his life.

"Great Idea,Camille. You do that."

And then he hung up on the girl.

* * *

><p>Kendall was curled up in the corner of the patted room, the white patting feeling foreign and unwelcome to him,he had been here before,because Kendall Knight wasn't a stranger to having to be put in solitude, the longest he had been in here was two weeks,and it was because he had accidentally knocked over his desk chair,which knocked over other things,which made him freak out,and destroy everything in his room.<p>

That had been when he was fifteen,and he still remembered how lonely he had felt,he had missed Carlos,who was his only friend,

No one knew this,but he and Carlos had been best friends since before this hospital, when he was normal...well more normal then he was now.

He was born with the Insomnia and Autism,and his OCD had been minor, The Body Dysmorphic Disorder,Agoraphobia,Post-traumatic stress disorder,and the horrible OCD had happened later on in his life.

But please let him start from the beginning.

His parents names were Jennifer and Will Knight, they were high school sweethearts and everything, Jennifer was the quiet,shy type, while Will was the opposite, he was rowdy and loud.

One year after high school ended, they were married,and nine months later, they had a son,his name was Brady Knight, he was red haired and green eyed like there mother, almost five years later they had a daughter,which they named Katherina Knight, thought she was nicknamed Katie, she was brown haired like there fathers grandmother,and took her grandfathers eyes.

Brady was almost seven when they had there third child, Kendall Knight, Kendall was blonde haired like his mothers mother,but his green eyes were something else, no one in there family had ever had green eyes, on both sides. Never. That already made him strange.

Brady adored Kendall,though Katie didn't seem to take much interest in him, even as a baby it was obvious he was different, he got distracted easily, he hated sleeping in strange places that wasn't his mothers arms, and when he played everything had to be neat,and in piles.

He was different,and neither Katie nor Will liked it all that much, but Jennifer and Brady loved him, but Katie never wanted to hold him,or play with him, saying that he was weird, and broken.

Besides Katie and Will's not taking a liking to Kendall at first, they lived a normal,happy life, little Kendall ran around like a little ball of sunshine, always at his brothers arm.

Kendall and Carlos meet in first grade and got along perfectly, they were both made fun of, Carlos because of his Dyslexia and Kendall because of his Autism, Carlos was messy and constantly gave Kendall anxiety, but besides that, they were the best of friends.

Everything was good, everything was happy.

But everything changed when Kendall turned nine, Brady was meant to be babysitting Kendall,and had brought his friend, Mark over to help him.

Kendall went to sleep at eight like he did whenever Brady baby sat him,because he always had so much fun,but something had disturbed Kendall's slumber that night, someone had came into his room.

It was Mark.

Mark had crawled all over him after locking the younger boys door, he had pulled Kendall's blankets off of him,then had took off all his and Kendall's clothes, he whispered nasty,scary things into Kendall's ears, telling him they were gonna play a game,and how fun it was going to be to play.

Mark raped Kendall that night, afterwards the blondes was covered with cum and blood, Brady was in his basement bedroom,in a deep sleep,not able to hear his little brothers cries for help.

Mark fled from the house once he was done with Kendall,after taking the blonde one more time, telling him he had to be more dirty, he was a slut anyways, he was a useless whore and he always would be, that was what Mark told him.

As soon as Mark ran,Kendall ran too, to his brothers room.

Brady was confused and horrified when he saw his little brother naked,shaking and bleeding,crying about how much he hurt all over, sobbing hysterically.

He had dressed Kendall,and asked him what happened.

He told his older brother,but Brady didn't want to believe a word of what he said, claiming Mark would never do such a thing, he believed Kendall had been raped, but he was in denial about it being Mark, Mark was his best friend,he would never touch his little brother,would he?

Kendall had ran out of Brady's room sobbing,and only then did Logic hit him, it had to have been Mark,no one else had access to the house, and the alarm system was on,if anything,that would have woken him, he knew it had had to be Mark,and accepting the fact,he chased after Kendall.

When Kendall had seen Brady,he had ran out of the house,the alarm flaring,and had ran right into the street. Brady wasn't paying attention,all he wanted was to be able to grab and get to his little brother,and comfort him.

But Brady never reached Kendall in time,because it was dark and foggy that night, and Brady Knight was hit by a sixteen wheeler truck. He died instantly.

That night Kendall lost his brother and his innocence.

Things were never the same after that.

Mark was trialed as a adult, and even was charged for being a part of Brady's death, Kendall's lawyer having had pointed out,if Mark had never raped Kendall, Kendall would have never ran into the street,and Brady would still be alive. He was still in jail now, but Kendall had forgotten how much longer it would be til he got out.

Life was now hell.

Will blamed Kendall for Brady's death, he drank all the time then, constantly doing drugs all over his house, he started hitting Kendall, abusing him.

That was why Kendall had called Katie a lier, she stepped up to the plate after Brady died, she tried to be the best big sister she could,but she failed him...she always failed him.

Always Always Always. Ever time there father would come home drunk,she would promise..this was the time she would stop it...this would be the time that she protected him.

But she never did.

So that,and the rape gave Kendall his Post-traumatic stress disorder.

But the Agoraphobia happened do for another reason.

Brady's room was the only place he felt safe in the house anymore, because his father refused to go down there,so if he knew in advance that his father was coming, he would run down to his older brothers old room, it was the only place he felt safe, were he could actually breath,and not be stressed, the place were he didn't have to be afraid.

Then there was the not liking to go near people part...well,it was because he didn't trust anyone,ark was supposed to be nice,but he reaped him, his father who was supposed to love him abused him,his sister lied to him,his mother stood by as he was beat, to weak to put a stop to what was happening to him, he didn't feel safe around anyone, because Kendall knew anyone could hurt him.

The Body Dysmorphic Disorder happened after he was raped, he believed everything that Mark had told him as he plunged in and out of the blondes ass, telling him how disgusting he was. Kendall had once felt beautiful,but he never would again, he hated his body, his hair, everything.

The abuse kept on until Kendall was thirteen,only stopping when his father died of a over dosed, when he died,no one was upset,not even Jennifer because the man she had once loved had died long before.

And by that time,it was clear to everyone how mest up Kendall was. He would scream if anyone dared to go near him,he spent all his time in Brady's room, he didn't eat, and he re organized things over and over and over again, he had to have everything a certain way, he didn't like light,he didn't like it when things changed, even if it was as simple as Katie having to stay home because she was sick,or there mother changing the curtains in the living room.

And as much as Jennifer didn't want too, she had to send Kendall away,knowing in her heart that it was the best things for him.

Kendall was at the hospital for a year until Carlos joined him, they had diagnosed him as being Insane. Which was strange,because Carlos had never been the way he was when he was in front of doctors, he would be all smiley,and crazy happy,and hyper.

But real Carlos wasn't like that,at least...not the one he remembered.

* * *

><p>Kendall laid down on the floor on his side, staring at the wall in front of him, he started thinking about Logan.<p>

Logan made him feel strange things, he made him feel...he made him feel the need to want to trust someone once again...

He made him feel...happy...something he had never really ever been, or at least have not been for the last ten years.

Logan made him feel...normal...

...wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>So,thats were I'm leaving it for now, I hope you all liked it,even if it was really sad,I got emotional myself,also, I hope the whole Carlos part is making you all have questions, because it should...put you'll only find out what it means later on, *evil smile* <strong>

**Lot's Of Love,**

**Sarah  
><strong>


	8. Wait! What?

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG EVERYONE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I BEGS OF IT! This is pretty much just a filler chapter as I'm pondering a bit on which of the two ways I could take this story. Forgive me. Be patient with me? Its my birthday after all,lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you even believe her?"<p>

It was the last night of his and James' three free nights and they were sitting on Logan's couch, sharing a half bottle of vodka, taking sips as they watched _Memories Of A Geisha_ every so often. But instead of paying attention that the movie, he was rambling to James about Camille. She had called again last night. And this morning.

"Nope not at all." James said dully, not paying attention.

"James! I'm talking!" Logan yelled.

"I know. And I'm not listening. Do you like stating facts?' James wanted to know. Logan punched him in his arm.

"I was there for you when crazy Jo Hoe was bothering you in high school!" Logan reminded him.

"That was ages ago."

"And its time for you to pay your depth. Now be a good boy and shut the fuck up as I ramble about my problems!" Logan requested.

"What about my problems?" James pouted.

"You always have problems. Its my time to whine and complain."

"Your a bitchy one." James observed smartly.

"I'm also bossy. But lets not talk about what I do right now,okay?" The older brunet chuckled at Logan's words.

"Why on earth did your parents put up with you?" James wanted to know.

"Because I'm adorable."

"Yeah right. Some must have had paid them."

* * *

><p>Logan was standing outside of Kendall's room nervously, the same two men who had dragged Kendall away three days ago had went to get him out of solitude. Logan had to convince them quite hard to get them to let him go. He hadn't ate in the three days he had been in there, he didnt sleep. All he did was have angry fits, feet slamming into the patted walls and hands digging into his own wrists, he screamed nonsense at the ceiling and when he wasn't having fits, Logan was told he was in the fetal position in the corner, crying and whispering. "Daddy." "Mommy." "Katie." "Brady." "Don't hurt me please daddy." "I'll be a good boy Mark, I promise I will. Please dont do it Mark dont do it." Among another of other things, it were the names that haunted the boy in the night. When he was alone. He knew Kendall's father and brother were both dead, though he didn't know how or why. But he had never heard of a Mark when he had gone threw his file. Only a Edward Marcus Cooke who had gone to jail because of something he had done to Kendall. It didn't say exactly what. But Logan could figure it out.<p>

There was a scuffling noise and Logan looked up too see the two men, one was tall with blue eyes and brown hair Logan recognized him as Jett Stetson, he and Logan had met a handful of times because he and James were friends. Once or twice they had gone to a bar together and chatted with James but he didn't really know him at all. The other guy was brown eyes and brown spiky haired like himself, except his hair was lighter and he was taller then he was. He thoughts his name was Dak, but he wasn't sure.

By all his attention was on the blonde boy that was in between them, he was still wearing the white scrubs he was forced to wear while in solitude, his hair was messy and stood up in the back and his face looked thinner, is whole body appearing even more frail then usual.

He kept his eyes down as Jett opened up the blondes bedroom and as soon as Jett stepped away Kendall was flinging himself into his room without a second thought, Jett and Dak shock their heads as Logan whispered to them thanks and then followed the blonde boy inside and locked the door as he knew Kendall liked.

The scrubs were already neatly folded in the dirty clothes hamper and the blonde was already in his bathroom changing into his own clothes. He came out a minute later in a over large red and blue plaid shirt and large sweat pants that hung off his hips and then crawled under his covers, closing his blood shot eyes.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Kendall wants to sleep today." Kendall told him softly.

"Why?"

"Because Kendall does."

Fair enough.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Logan found himself watching the boy sleep. Intoxicated by the boys darling face and the way his lips puckered in his sleep every now and then. He was so adorable. So delicate. He just wanted to go over and pet the boy's fluffy blonde hair.<p>

"God I love you." Logan found himself whispering.

Wait..what the fuck did he just say?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry its terrible! Review and cuss me out. I dont care if its my birthday! DO IT! DO IT NOW!<br>**

**Lots of Love,  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


	9. The Sun

"logan..."

logan turned and smiled at the tall blonde who sat on the floor belowe him, coloring something with big fat pastel colored markers. it was a sunny land scrap with a blue berry sky, forest green grass and a enormous smiling sun with yellow glowing beams of light. he looked at logan for a moment before adding little gray legs and enormous dancing shoes. he flashed it at logan and he smiled at how adorable and younge the boy came out to be.

"do you think he needs sunglasses?" kendall asked seriously.

"well he is the sun..." logan grinned.

kendall nodded seriously. "I agree." he bended over his drawing for a moment and when he resurfaced he showed the drawing to logan with a small smile on his face.

"does he need anything else, do you think?" kendall asked, starting to smile a little bit at this care taker.

"mmm...maybe some flowers for his date?" logan offered. "And a top hat?"

"And a suit!" kendall screeched at the top of his lungs before flinging himself onto his stomach and starting to doodle all over the page quickly, it all looked like scribbles at first to logan, and it took a moment for it to start to turn into something, he somehow made the bright yellow sun have a black as night suit on without the grossness of the colors running together. as did the black top hat and the big red roses that were drawn against the blue sky line, and the puffy white clouds. when he saw that he was looking kendall glared at him and covered it up with his elbows.

logan chuckled and went back to filling out his and kendalls report for this week, it was friday evening and he would be leaving in a few hours for home, kendall always distracted himself around this time at night so he wouldnt busy himself with staring at the clock on the wall.

with a florish of his pen he popped up and held out the drawing for logan to see it, there was some flowers in the grass, blue, purple, red, and orange, flowers, and some black and gray detailed crows and docks flying in the sky all around the sun.

"awesome, kendall." he smiled at him.

he ripped the drawing out of his sketch pad, something he had never seen the boy do before, and offered it to logan, he stared at it for a moment in utter amazment.

"whats wrong logie?" kendall asked him softly.

"um..." logan said, his mouth hanging open in amazment.

"i thought you liked my drawing..." kendall whimpered, his lips puckering as they began to tremble.

"i mean...i just...i didnt...im just surprised that you ripped it out of your notebook, you usually keep all of the drawings together and in order." logan explained quickly, and just as fast as he had gotten upset he was okay again and actually smiling at logan while he flicked the drawing around in his face, eager for him to take it. logan grinned at him and accepted the treasured gift of one of kendalls drawings.

"its for you, logie!" he announced. "look at the back!"

logan flipped it around to see To: Logie From: Kendall written in perfect cursive on the back of the thin white paper.

"awww...were shall i put this in my house?" he went into a 'Thinking Man' pose and considered this for a moment. kendall sat down next to him and copied his position, even the slightly puckering of logans lips, and the tightness of the fist was the same, logan tapped his chin and kendall copied him with a sly grin on his face, logan grinned back for a moment then snapped his fingers to kendalls amusment.

"I know, on my mirror in my room so i can look at it everyday while i spike up my hair." kendall clapped his hands and then slowly folded the paper in four perfect quarters. then tucked it into logans chest pocket gently so he wouldnt lose it,

logan patted the area that was now fluttering with exitment, and smiled at kendall.

"thank you, kendall."

"your welcome, logie." kendall smiled and went over to his desk.

"Can we paint together on monday?" kendall asked him, he was flicking his paint brushes against a canvas from his closet, and was then observing a countainer that had been on the shelf in the closet, he popped it open and placed the lid on the counter, inside was ten small bottles of different colored paint. "well i'll be painting, you can watch me..." kendall corrected himself with a slightly strained expression but then relaxed after a moment of consentration. logan couldnt keep the smile off of his face, the boy was improving a teeny bit every day since his three days in the patted room.

"I'd like that." logan smiled. but kendall wasnt paying attention, he was neatly putting the canvas back in the closet, then the paint brushes in a desk drawer, then he stood on his tip toes to place the paints back on there shelves, but bang, they fell all over the floor and rolled around the floor, some under the bed, thankfully all were still brand new and sealed shut because then the tantrum kendall was about to have would have been unbearable.

kendalls eyes seemed to pop right out of his skull, he stayed like that, still holding the countainer, standing on his toes, eyes popping, when the final bottle hit the wall and seemed to come alive, he screeched so loudly logan was sure his ear drum had just popped, when kendall started to leap around the room as fast as a cheetah, leaping on the bottles, one foot on each side of it, then snatched it up and threw them all back into the contailer, screaming all the while about how stupid and useless he was, slapping himself roughly on the sides of his head and his mouth.

thankfully logan had his training as a natural second nature and quickly grabbed the boy just as he was getting the last bottle in the container. when logan yanked his hands behind him, the container fell to the floor and again spread all over the floor. kendall screamed and struggled, trying to kick his own self, logan got a knee in between kendalls thighs to keep his legs from knocking together and then locked his head in one arm while the other held his hands together.

"Kendall calm down," logan warned him.

"i have to pick it up!" kendall yelled at him.

"No you dont. you need to calm down and stop hitting yourself."

"let me go!" kendall struggled.

"I cant let you go if your gonna hit yourself, kendall. i cant let you cause yourself harm, you know that." logan muttered in his ear. kendall growled and started to thrash around.

"No! i have to punish myself! daddy will be mad!" kendall choked out.

"what?" logan asked, he hadnt heard of any serious child abuse in any of kendalls reports. all that was said in kendalls files about his dad was that his father had disliked him since he was born, that he was a druggie and that he had died from over dossing, the only arrest was for a so called 'false call' about demestic violence to his wife once, but never anything about his children.

"if i dont pick it up, daddy while be mad, he'll hit me, and then his friends will hit me, daddy will be mad if i make a mess." kendall whimpered into logans strong arm. logans hold went slack for just a moment, but that was all it took for kendall to almost break free, logan tripped over kendalls kicking feet and then they both fell to the floor, logan on top of kendalls back,...his dick slammed into kendalls backside. he groaned wetly inspite of himself, and kendall, to his surprise, moaned back.

his eyes popped and he hooped to his feet, looking at the clock.

"i have to go now, I'll send someone to help you pick that up,"

then he fled as soon as he had his jacket, bag and report in his hands, while trying to hide his raging boner. he told the trainee at the front desk of the floor kendall might need help with something in his room, he handed his report in to his boss, and then he basically ran from the building as fast as possible.

Logan was palming himself all the way home, he couldnt help himself, he couldnt wait until he was alone in the darkness of his own room so he could shamefully masturbate to the warm snug feeling of being pressed up against kendalls warm, lovely body. how good his dick felt when it was pressed up into kendalls perfect ass. it was disgusting...yet so appealing at the same time.

he swept his fingers threw his thick hair as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, he didnt notice as he ran too the door the light silver Porche that was parked in the shadows of the maple trees, nor the dark haired women that sat inside of it, with a soft cold smile gracing her pretty red lips, he didnt hear as she got out of the car and snapped the door shut behind her silently, she wore five inch high heel boots though she walked as silent as the air as she walked after him to the front door, he opened the door wide as he rushed in and she was right behind him, she grabbed the front door right before it snapped shut, and while he took the stairs she took the elevator as the first one was out of sight of the sleeping doorman.

Floor five, in apartment 2J. he'd always loved his apartment, she recalled with a smile as the elevator doors opened to let her step out. it was odd of him though, to go in without looking over his shoulder, something that was a habit of his she had learned when they were first seeing each other. he was a little too paranoid for his own good, and now it was even worse with camille sneaking around all the time.

he wasnt afraid of her, she was just really, really fucking annoying.

logan slammed the front door behind him, leaving it unlocked, there was no crime in his apartment building.

he took a smoking hot shower, washed the grime of the day off, and then when he was clean took a freezing spray right to his dick to calm down the bulging erection he was sporting, he had always been large and it had never bothered him until now, trying to work around it. he dried off and went to his room...and fought the urge to scream like a little girl.

there she was, camille, sitting in the corner of his room in his favorite lounge chair, with boots up to her thighs, and a coat that just barely covered what was underneath. "hello logie,dear." she grinned wickedly at him and spread her legs wide to see...orange silk? orange,really? well alright...

"what. the fuck. are you doing here?" logan asked her.

"im here to see you baby," she purred. she jumped out of the chair and slide off the coat, to reveal a waist length top with no stomach made from orange silk bunches, and matching panties...and it was probably the most horrible thing logan had ever seen on a women attempting to be sexy.

he laughed softly and her face dropped. "get out of my fucking apartment before i call the police..." he was still chuckling as he turned to walk into the living room to find some boring movie to take the edge off of his sex drive.

but she was behind him, she grabbed his half swollen dick and squeezed it roughtly. he gasped and turned to look at her.

"get the fuck out of my house camille!" he screamed.

she frowned. "what the hell is wrong with you,logan!" she demanded.

"dont you understand that i just really, really, fucking hate you and want you to go fucking die somewhere in a dark hole!" logan asked her, his eyebrows coming together as he grimaced angrily. she just really didnt get it, that was the pathetic thing.

she scowled and put back on her coat. and he was finally starting to think she had gotten it before she sighed,

"your just not in the mood, I'll come back in a few days..."

and before he could think of the proper curse word to use on her or to better yet, describe her, she was out the front door. logan ran to the living room and locked all three locks, just in case the mental case came back.

Mental Case. Well that was an odd way to describe her, considering who he was so in love with...


	10. Dreams and Nightmares

**A lot of you have been waiting for this to be updated, and I have to say this is my favorite chapter yet, I had a blast writing it.**

Logan ended his night with a large glass of Red bull and Vodka and Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2, instead of the sexual frustration and a good session of masturbation like he had expected too. He took of his Harry Potter fan club T-shirt as he made his way into the kitchen to put away the bottle of brandy and clean the dirty glass hastily. He skipped off to his bedroom and threw himself down on his bed; he was asleep before he could turn over into a more comfortable position.

_"Logan."_

_"Wha?"_

_"Logan. Logan. Loggaann."_

_Logan eyes fluttered to see an angel in front of him. Or what appeared to be an angel. But was really just Kendall, blonde haired and green eyed, pink mouthed, smiling so warmly at him, dressed all in white. Just like the room they were in, white and bare of anything. He looked around himself nervously, down at the floor that was almost cloudy like, as if he could slip right threw, everything was so pure and innocent here, vulnerable, impressionable, where was he? He placed his hands down on the floor, and it felt like clouds, or what you would think clouds would feel like, very soft, like mix of cotton and silk, and it was cold, like he had just tiptoed into the ocean in mid-May._

_He looked up at the figure before him, who was very solid as far as he could see. The blonde had his hands stuffed deep into his pockets, and was waiting patiently for Logan's attention._

_"Kendall where are we?" he said before he could stop himself. _

_Logan sat up from the floor; he too was dressed all in white, and dressed like he was going to a wedding rather than to bed, white button up rolled to the elbows, white vest, whit fitted pants, everything so white it almost blinded him, Even his shoes were shiny and white. Dream Kendall crouched down so he was at Logan's eye level and smiled at him._

_"We're in your dreams silly." Dream Kendall laughed, and for the first time ever Logan didn't see a trace of anxiously or worry on the blonde's perfect face, his eyes so warm and green, his face so relaxed, his smile so calm and happy. He was looking at Logan like he was the most amazing thing in the world, and when their eyes met again the blond's cheeks the slightest shade of Rosie pink._

_"My Dreams?" he repeated. He stood up and Dream Kendall smiled and followed, his hands still deep in his pockets, but Logan sensed it was more of a habit than something nervous._

_"Yes. Your dreams. Well more like...were your soul is. We're where all your wishes and hopes and desires are, Logan." Dream Kendall smiled and looked around the bare room, Logan did the same. All his wishes and hopes and desires? He had no idea they would ever be so plain. Where were the white sand beaches? Where was the trip to Europe? Where were the best seller books on Mental Health? His eyes went back to blond, unconvinced._

_"I don't see anything but you, Kendall. And you seem...different." Logan ended lamely, eyes wide._

_"There used to be tones of things in here before I came along." Kendall reassured him. "There still here, Logan. Just under the surface. But you can't see them because you're not knowledge them now, your mind is wrapped around one thing, and one thing only."_

_"And what's that?" Logan asked, biting his lip._

_"You said I seem different." Dream Kendall said, his eyes drifted down to his bright white sneakers._

_"Because you do."_

_"I'm your greatest desire Logan. Me, Kendall, Happy and normal. Un-anxious, un-nervous, just me the way I was before. So you can be with me. You want to be with me, don't you Logan?" This new dream Kendall said, his green eyes sparkling like leaves twinkling with rain drops._

_"Yes," Logan said in a breathless voice, so overcome with the beauty of him, with the very idea of being able to have Kendall, for Kendall to be happy, for them to be together. _

_"Then you have to help me, Logan." Dream Kendall said, tears shined in his bright green eyes._

_"Anyway I can Kendall." Logan swore softly._

_"I might not ever be this way, Logan. Totally whole, and totally unstressed. But I'll try my best to get better, but I need you to help me Logan. You have to swear that whatever you find out, whatever secrets I tell you, you won't run away." Kendall said, tears started trickling down his cheeks, Logan felt the urge to wipe them away, but stayed put, not wanting to stop the blonde from talking, this was information he needed after all._

_"What are you talking about Kendall?" Logan wondered, his brows forwarding in worry._

_"I don't know. I only know as much as you know, Logan." Dream Kendall smirked in amusement, his tears going away as quickly as they had come. _

_"What does that mean?" Logan asked, running his hands threw his perfect hair._

_"It means that I'm not really Kendall. I'm just what you want him to be like. I'm made up from your imagination. I can't know something that you don't know, Logan." Dream Kendall laughed softly, but Logan wasn't amused, just confused and very worried._

_"So you're saying that..." Logan trailed off, apparently he needed to explain himself to his own self, how weird._

_"I'm saying that you want to be with Kendall. Even with all those things that are so wrong and all messed up with him. But you know that's not all there is. You can tell there's something about Kendall that nobody's telling you, that he's not telling you. Something that's the very core of what's wrong with him, can you guess?" Dream Kendall said in a hopeful voice._

_"He said something about his dad hitting him, and sometimes his dad's friends hitting him." Logan said slowly. "But there was nothing ever like that in his report. Are you saying that no one knows that Kendall was being abused by his father?" Logan asked, his face was scrunched up with this new information, trying to place it all._

_Dream Kendall shrugged. "I'm not sure."_

_"What do you mean you're not sure?" Logan said, frustrated his hands balling into fists at his side._

_"I'm only as sure as you're sure." Dream Kendall let out his adorable laugh, and his heart slammed against his rib cage almost painfully._

_"Well I'll have to ask Kendall," Logan began, his face relaxing as he thought about what he was going to say to his sensitive little blonde_

_"No," Kendall almost shouted, it echoed around the room and would have hurt his ears if he wasn't so annoyed._

_"What do you mean 'no'?" Logan almost screamed back._

_"For gods sakes Logan, don't forget how Kendall is. He's not like me, and he might never be. You have to be gentle with him, he's frail." Dream Kendall rolling his eyes, his hands on his hips, an air of sassiness surrounding him. _

_"And what about that 'Mark' dude he mentioned when he was locked up," Logan said, frowning, in the distance, on the wall opposite him he could see a picture, no not a picture…it was moving. It looked like an ocean, aquatic colors, and then in the very distance was a spot that looked kind of red._

"_Is that my sail boat?" Logan asked, cutting himself off._

_Kendall looked at it, raised his eyebrow, and then nodded. "It appears so. Why do you want a sail boat? You live in Minnesota…." Kendall said, rising on of his cute eyebrows._

"_I want to move somewhere like….well like Costa Rica or the Bahamas or something and open up a mental hospital like Rush, it would be beautiful, so everyone there wouldn't feel like there was something wrong with them, they would be able to enjoy life too," Logan said, a sigh escaping his lips dreamily, a very weird dream but he wasn't ashamed of it. _

"_I bet Kendall would like it there," Dream Kendall said, smiling softly as the waves seemed to be coming towards them slowly. Logan saw something crash out of the water and go back in like a mermaid, but he knew it was a dolphin. _

"_All he likes is his room," Logan said, sighing sadly, the waves were close now, a foot away shining in the white room, or what used to be a white room, now there were standing on a white sandy beach, Logan looked behind him to see a forest made from what looked palm trees, in the center was what looked like a house, made from logs, its curtains pale red clothe, swaying in the cold breeze. Logan looked down again to see water around his ankles, he backed up in alarm but when the water retreated he noticed that he wasn't wet._

"_Really? I would think what he really likes is safety," Kendall said, a dozen or so sail boats were now streaming across the water, all different colors._

_Logan looked at Dream Kendall. "What are you trying to say?" he snapped, annoyed. _

_Dream Kendall rolled his eyes. "You already know the answer, Logan!"_

"_Just tell me!" Logan said, frustrated now, he was clawing at his hair, ready to start tarring it out, he knew he had the pieces he just couldn't put them together._

"_I just told you!"_

"_No you didn't just tell me will you!"_

_Dream Kendall rolled his eyes again, and gave Logan an exasperated look. "Okay dumbass I'll tell you even though you already know! You're basically telling yourself! Now, Kendall was beaten by his father and his father's friends, correct?" _

_Logan nodded slowly, correct, yes, but what the hell was he getting at?_

"_Okay and this Edward Marcus guys….he probably raped Kendall, double correct?" Kendall said in a voice that he suggested that he was speaking to a five year old that wasn't the smartest kid in the class, Logan nodded slowly, wincing at the very idea of it, it hurt him so bad, thinking of someone hurting Kendall like that. The boy was just so….soft….frail, so innocent. This guy was the one who had taken a sweet little boy and turned him into a bundle of nerves and worry just by a one decision. _

"_Yes,"_

"_But you've seen things, noticed things, like his drawings, his love for knowledge, things that were so anxious wouldn't have a mind to do, if he was totally convinced he would be their forever, why would he look for things that would lead him out?"_

_Logan bite his lip. "So that means…that means….he's just scared."_

"_Yes," Dream Kendall said, nodding his head, looking proud of him, he drew out the world a little longer than necessary and Logan came to the conclusion that he wasn't the nicest person to himself._

"_So…he's scared." Logan said lamely, like a question. That Master's degree was nothing when you couldn't understand anything as simple as someone being scared. Oh how he wanted to face palm and fall into a bottomless pit._

"_Yessssss,"_

"_Of them…hurting him again. Of anyone hurting him again. That's why…..stays the way he is. He freaks himself out before he can heal. And his diseases….there not really diseases…..he's just…he's just frightened." Logan said, the water was coming up to his knees now, there was what looked like sharp babies swimming around his calves, rubbing them affectionately. Why was that part of his island fantasy? He would never understand himself…._

"_Well I don't think all of them are, the OCD is definitely real, and the Body whatever disorder," Kendall waved his hand dismissively._

"_Body Dimorphic Disorder," Logan said, rolling his eyes._

"_Whatever, and the Autism and Insomnia, he has that and well….okay I guess it's a possibility that he does have all these things, but there not as bad as he makes them seem, or else he's convinced himself he's incurable," Dream Kendall said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You need to get him out of there Logan,"_

"_Are you insane?" Logan almost shouted. "Get him out how? The state would never let him out, he's to unstable."_

"_Then you make him stable you dumbass," Kendall rolled his bright green eyes in annoyance. _

"_And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Logan demanded._

"_You'll have to figure that out by yourself," Kendall said, he was looking up at the sky that was blinded yellow, like the sun was shining right above them, except Kendall look right at it without getting blinded. Logan looked up too and winced away from it, he rubbed at his eyes frankly, trying to get his vision back, when he looked back at Kendall he was twenty feet away from him in white swim trunks and on a red surf board floating out towards the waves._

"_Where are you going?" Logan shouted, taking a step forward. Suddenly the water was at his neck and he was soaking wet._

"_A minute in dreams is a hour in real life Logan Mitchell, and you've been here for seven minutes," Kendall smirked, the water was coming up choking him, his mouth was under, his nose, his hair, the last thing he saw was Kendall clapping his hands as thought was enjoying himself and then getting pulled into the water by something, he let out a scream before he went under, Logan started panicking at once and dove under, he gasped, his eyes clamped shut, and then opened, the salt burning his eyes, he saw Kendall a few feet away getting pulled by something, a creature, a monster, with teeth the size of razor blades, and brown hair, and white skin, almost see through which looked just like….Camille? The girl's body was covered with shark teeth marks and was covered with seaweed for clothes; Camille started clawing at Kendall's shins, making him bleed._

"_Where your dreams lay, your nightmares lay also,"_

Logan woke up with a start, gasping in fresh air.

**So that was ….okay? Hope you all liked it. Please Review!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
